Chasing Drams
by Amyom
Summary: Basically a poem about Dreams that i wrote, but written as if Yuna were singing it and mostly for people who havent had the perfect ending yet.


Authors note: This one goes out to everyone who's never gotten the perfect ending (so far).

Chasing Dreams 

****

Yuna herself had called this gathering. She had never done anything like this before, but she felt she needed to let it out of her system. It wasn't the crowd that had gathered in Luca, or the multitude amassed in the Thunder Plains. It was just a small group of her closest friends and team-mates. This wouldn't be Leblanc's song, or even Lenne's; no, it was time for her to put her _own_ feelings into song.

She had brought them all to Mt. Gagazet so that even Kimarhi would hear her words. Even Lulu, with her son held warmly in her arms, had given Yuna her support for her quest, but now…now she had to tell them all exactly how she felt.

They had all assembled in the relative warmth and shelter of Fayth Scar, and it was here, surrounded by old friends and new, that Yuna would turn the next page in her story. She sat on a stool at the bottom of the dried lake, and delicately cleared her throat. She was dressed, not as a long departed songstress or a gun toting Gullwing, but in the clothing that had started her on her pilgrimage two years earlier. The intricate patterns, the ribbons, even the jewellery, all marking her as a Summoner. She had combed her hair down just enough to be reminiscent of her younger self and the Summoner staff held lovingly across her lap added to her look of vulnerability.

"Um, everyone? I know you don't know why asked you to come, and I thank you all for believing in me." There were a few murmured comments, mostly along the lines of: '_Of course we believe in you._' But Yuna silenced them with a gesture. "Two years ago, all of us shared one dream; the dream that was the calm. That dream was achieved, but lately I've been wondering about the price. To defeat Sin I was prepared to lay down my life for Spira, but instead, I lost something more precious to me than all the spheres in Zanarkand. I often think about that…and wonder if I would do it over again. I'm glad that I will never get the chance because…because I don't know if I would."

There were a few shocked faces among her newest friends, but only sympathetic smiles from her oldest. "All I do know," She continued. "Is that dreams, even dreams that have faded, can be found again. In the deepest reaches of our hearts we keep them forever. So this song, this last song, is for everyone who ever chased a dream and never found it."

'Even in the darkest night,

When all our nightmares come to life,

And all the stars have lost their light,

I will fight… I will fight.

It all beings with a wordless cry,

And up into the starless sky,

Into the night that will not die,

I will fly… I will fly.

When the dawn at last shall brake,

And all the world around me shake,

The earth beneath my feet shall quake,

I will wake… I will wake.

The day is dawning! The night time flee's!

And I am left with nought!

All I have are memories,

Of a dream that I once sought.

Too bitter-sweet it is to take,

To escape the nightmares hand,

That all my heart should start to ache,

To search across this land.

For in that darkest night, I scream,

I found what few had seen,

Though chased by horrors, it would seem,

I did dream… I did dream.

But the suns' resolve cannot be swayed,

Nor her lighting hand be stayed.

Lest the world it be unmade,

Dreams shall fade…dreams shall fade.

So we curse the light of the dawning sun,

And all across this land we run,

Searching for that world of fun.

I dreamt of one… I dreamt of one.

I'll chase my dreams 'til the world ends,

And follow it beyond.

Supported by my closest friends,

Who know for what I've longed.

From the highest mountain to the deepest seas,

I will seek my goal.

From the hottest desert to the barest trees,

All to make me whole.

Chasing my dreams all through the day,

Hiding from the suns' bright ray,

All my dreams have gone away,

Gone, I say… gone, I say.

My life is over, my heart is still,

But I can't cease my search until,

All my soul has had its fill…

And you are in my arms."

            The song ended, her words trailed away and all that was left was a silence that spoke her feeling more than a thousand tears, smiles…or words. But it was clear, Yuna's memories, her desire, would never really fade…. And neither would her dream.

Authors note: Thank you for reading this. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
